Después del sí ¿qué pasa?
by shikidark193
Summary: En la aldea de Konoha los matrimonios arreglados son muy comunes para formar alianzas ¿cómo sobrellevan menma y charasuke el ser comprometidos por conveniencia? CHARAMEN


ONE SHOT

 _Desde tiempos remotos los ninjas habían sido fundamentales en las numerosas batallas que se libraban en nombre de los señores feudales de la nación a la que servían. Los clanes más solicitados y temidos eran el Uchiha y el Senju. Siendo este último casi extinto, dejando sólo a algunos primos lejanos de estos, los del clan Uzumaki, con vida en la actualidad. Los Uchiha los sobrepasaban en poder y cantidad siendo un enemigo que los Uzumaki temían incluso en los tiempos más actuales_.

―Te juro que no estaba coqueteando con esas chicas ―aseguró Charasuke mirando a su esposo con súplica.

―¿Me quieres ver la cara de estúpido? ―preguntó Menma mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

―Sólo conversábamos alegremente ―se excusó el moreno rascándose la nuca.

―Demasiado alegre para mi gusto ―afirmó con un kunai en la mano llenando al Uchiha de temor por su vida.

 _Los Senju junto a los Uzumaki temían al poder ocular que poseía la línea sucesoria de los Uchiha, por lo que tenían que someterse a la voluntad de aquellos shinobis de ojos tan peligrosos. Nadie se atrevería a llevarles la contraria ante sus órdenes, ya que ellos exigían, nunca pedían las cosas por las buenas._

―¿Ramen para cenar? ―cuestionó Charasuke mirando el plato que le sirvió el rubio.

―¿Tienes algún problema con eso? ―preguntó el de ojos azules mirándolo con su típica seriedad.

―Es que esperaba comida de ver… ―su frase quedó a medias al sentir la pesada mirada de Menma sobre él por lo que tembló inconscientemente.

―¿Decías algo? ―interrogó Uzumaki con su mano peligrosamente cerca de un cuchillo de cocina.

―Qué se ve delicioso lo que has preparado ―respondió el moreno apartando la mirada con nervios comenzando a comer en completo silencio.

O al menos en tiempos remotos el poderío de los clanes marcó cierto estatus que parecía inamovible. Muy distinto a lo que vivían en la actualidad los últimos descendientes de ambos clanes. Menma Uzumaki y Uchiha Charasuke quienes habían sido comprometidos desde niños, eran el punto de unión de ambos clanes. Siendo aquel motivo el que marcó el primer encuentro de lo que sería su futuro matrimonio. Aquel día había quedado grabado para siempre en la memoria de ambos, dado que si no fuera por la promesa de ese día quizás no hubieran tenido el camino al matrimonio tan facilitado.

 _Exhaustos de múltiples luchas entre ellos, los clanes decidieron hacer las paces. Pondrían una tregua temporal usando un matrimonio como aval de dicha alianza entre ambos. Por lo que se reunieron llevando los líderes de ambos clanes en una casa del té, zona neutral, cada uno llevando a los más jóvenes de su clan para ser comprometidos. Los niños sólo fueron avisados de que conocerían a otro que sería un "compañero de vida" como lo eran los padres de ambos._

 _El líder de los Uchiha, Madara, estaba ya en la estancia esperando a los otros invitados junto a su inquieto nieto, Charasuke. El pequeño de sólo seis años estaba muy incómodo por el yukata ceremonial que le obligaron a usar para tener que asistir a la aburrida reunión como él le decía. Pronto vieron una larga y castaña cabellera asomándose por la puerta junto a un hombre de cabellos blancos y un niño vestido como Charasuke._

 _Nada más los líderes se vieron no pudieron evitar una disputa. Ya antes se habían conocido y siempre terminaban en las mismas._

― _Hola, Madara ―saludó animado Hashirama mientras se sentaba frente a él siendo seguido por su hermano, Tobirama y su nieto Menma._

― _Hashirama ―llamó con molestia mirándolo con los brazos cruzados completamente indignado, no por su retraso sino por la presencia del hermano del líder―. ¿Por qué trajiste a tu detestable sombra?_

― _Tan educado como siempre ―comentó Tobirama con seriedad y desprecio por el líder de los Uchiha._

― _Cállate, Tobirama ―ordenó Madara levantados un poco._

― _Oblígame a callarme ―desafío el hombre de canos cabellos mirándolo de la misma forma._

― _¿Quiénes pidieron está audiencia con urgencia? ―preguntó con saña el de cabellera negra con burla._

― _Calma ya los dos ―pidió el líder Senju con una enorme sonrisa mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de cada uno de ellos―. Todos somos amigos ¿no?_

 _El pequeño niño rubio veía con aburrimiento como su abuelo discutía con el señor Uchiha, mientras que detrás de Madara asomaba la cabeza morena del nieto de éste mostrándose curioso. Saludó con una sonrisa al otro niño, pero fue ignorado fácilmente por el rubio._

― _Te duele que Izuna nunca te hiciera caso ―afirmó el de cabellera negra mirando con burla a Tobirama._

― _Igual que a ti que mi hermano se casará con Mito ―contraatacó el otro._

 _Hashirama hacía lo posible por calmar la tensión entre ellos, tratando de no asustar o traumar a los pequeños presentes. Se suponía que fueron a que los niños se conocieran y ahora estaban peleando por amoríos del pasado. Menma cansado de tantos gritos se escabulló lejos de ellos importándole poco lo que estaban diciendo, después de todo su mamá ya le había explicado que estaban haciendo allí._

 _Mientras caminaba oyó un ruido sordo detrás suyo y al voltear vio al más joven de los Uchiha en el suelo._

― _¿Qué haces? ―cuestionó acercándose a él con curiosidad mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse._

― _Veo a dónde vas ―respondió sonriendo mientras estiraba su mano hacia la del rubio._

― _¿Para qué? ―preguntó desconfiado el niño de ojos azules retirando su mano antes de que la tomara._

― _¿Qué no es obvio? ―interrogó el pequeño moreno levantándose solo con una expresión de alegría y determinación―. Para cuidarte, eres mi prometido después de todo_

― _No necesito que me cuides ―declaró Menma dándose vuelta para seguir su camino._

 _Sin embargo, el pequeño Charasuke siguió al moreno e intentó abrazarlo por sorpresa por la espalda para poder molestarlo un poco, mas los hábiles reflejos de éste lograron evitarlo y tumbarlo en el suelo de un rápido y preciso movimiento._

― _¡Genial! ―exclamó el pequeño Uchiha al ver como peleaba―. Eres muy bueno peleando_

― _Es que yo seré un shinobi admirable ―afirmó con convicción y mucha confianza en sí mismo el pequeño Uzumaki._

― _Yo no quisiera ser ninja ―comentó cruzado de brazos el de ojos oscuros―. No me gusta ―comentó haciendo un puchero._

― _Viniendo de un clan tan importante deberás esforzarte por serlo ―le recordó el rubio mirándolo con seriedad._

 _Los Uchiha eran bien conocidos por su fortaleza militar y habilidad en el campo de batalla, el no cumplir con dichas expectativas seguramente sería visto como una deshonra o un estigma para el otro. Teniendo un legado que preservar y una fama que justificar hacía que Menma se cuestionará por que aquel niño no estaba emocionado de ser un ninja como él mismo lo estaba._

― _Pero yo no quiero ―continúo con su terquedad Charasuke mirándolo como si estuviera loco._

― _Si nos casaremos más te vale preocuparte de ser un shinobi respetable ―advirtió el rubio._

 _Si bien no entendían muy bien lo que era el matrimonio, por lo que sus padres le contaron significaba ser compañeros o algo similar. De lo que estaba seguro era de no querer a un niño llorón y malcriado como compañero por lo que más le valía al otro volverse alguien de respeto._

― _Entonces ¿quieres casarte conmigo? ―preguntó sorprendido el menor de los Uchiha mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos._

― _Es por el bien de mi clan ―aclaró cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba hacia otro lado._

― _Que serio ―dijo antes de darle una pequeña margarita mientras le sonreía―. Prometo hacer lo mejor que pueda para que confíes en mí._

Luego de aquella promesa ambos pasaron algún tiempo distanciados por sus propios entrenamientos, cada uno de ellos estaba siendo exigido para ser un ninja respetable al que debería tenerse muy en cuenta en un enfrentamiento. Para Menma la persona que más le exigía mejoría en sus avances era él mismo, mientras que para Charasuke era todo su clan el que pedía cierto nivel de excelencia que él se negaba a dar. Sin embargo, siguió adelante con los entrenamientos para poder cumplir la promesa a su prometido. Aunque no deseara ser ninja y menos cuando no tenía talento para ello se esforzaba en poder hacer lo mejor que pudiera. Charasuke deseaba volver a ver a aquel niño rubio y para su suerte en la academia ninja compartieron varios años juntos.

 _En la academia ninja el más destacado alumno era Uzumaki Menma sin ninguna duda, ya que siempre se mostraba muy hábil en varias materias y en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo cuyos enfrentamientos siempre ganaba dejándolo invicto. Por otro lado, el pequeño Uchiha era más de dar problemas y hacer payasadas buscando llamar la atención de las niñas. Dicha actitud molestó a Menma al ver lo poco serio que era el chico con el que debería casarse en unos años según lo acordado por el líder de los Senju y el del Uchiha. Para su fortuna podría liberar parte de su molestia aprovechando el combate uno a uno que supervisaba su maestro._

― _Saluden ―ordenó Umino viendo a los niños hacer las posiciones de manos― ¡Comiencen!_

 _Ambos se fueron el uno contra el otro enfrascándose en una pelea que duró menos tiempo del que esperaban. Dando como resultado a Menma sobre Charasuke teniéndolo acorralado contra el suelo con su puño apuntando directamente hacia su rostro sorprendido._

― _Muy bien, suficiente ―anunció Iruka haciendo un gesto a ambos de que se separaran―. Salúdense ―ordenó mirando como ninguno de ellos le hacía caso y comenzaban a pelear nuevamente sin permiso. Por lo cual tuvo que castigar a ambos._

― _¡Es tu culpa que me castigaran! ―reclamó molesto Menma estando en el mismo salón desocupado que Uchiha, ambos sentados en sus bancos cumpliendo su castigo―. Nunca me habían castigado, todo es por tu culpa._

― _Es tu culpa por haberte puesto tan agresivo ―contradijo Charasuke desde su asiento― Estabas muy enojado y ni sé por qué._

― _Te vencí porque eres un debilucho ―afirmó el rubio mirándolo con el ceño fruncido._

― _No soy débil ―dijo el moreno en defensa propia―. Yo soy muy hábil cuando me lo propongo ―aseguró con una media sonrisa mientras le guiñaba el ojo._

― _No lo eres ―respondió rodando los ojos con fastidio―. Si pasaras menos tiempo yendo tras las niñas quizás serías un buen shinobi._

― _Un momento ―dijo Uchiha levantando la cabeza con mucha sorpresa como si hubiera descubierto algo de suma importancia―. ¿Estás celoso?_

Aquella pregunta había sido evadida por el pequeño de ojos azules y fácilmente logró que el otro no pudiera seguir preguntando dado que el maestro Iruka había aparecido en ese momento diciéndoles que podían irse. En cuanto el castigo que les dieron terminó, Menma no dudó ni un minuto en largarse dejando al Uchiha con una tenue sonrisa. Aunque Uzumaki no lo dijera, para Charasuke era obvio que Menma sentía celos, mas siendo algo torpe creyó que sentía celos de su popularidad con las chicas, no por él. Años después supo identificar lo que provocaba celos en el otro. O al menos eso es lo que el moreno creía, porque en ocasiones…

―Sal de ahí, idiota ―exigió Menma desde afuera golpeando la puerta del baño al notar que su esposo aún no salía de allí.

―¡Oblígame! ―respondió con burla desde adentro Uchiha continuando con los arreglos a su cabello―. Tengo que arreglarme muy bien ―avisó mientras seguía con sus rituales de belleza matutina.

―Irás a una misión ninja, no necesitas ir muy arreglado ―recordó con molestia el blondo cruzándose de brazos a la espera de que el otro se dignara a salir.

―Escoltaré a una bella princesa y quiero dar buena impresión ―declaró con una enorme sonrisa hacia el espejo.

De repente, un ruido de madera rompiéndose detrás suyo lo hizo voltear con algo de nervios al ver que la puerta había sido destrozada por un rasengan de parte del otro. Por lo que antes fue la puerta, entró Uzumaki mirándolo con una expresión de mucha molestia por las palabras que antes había dicho.

―Con mayor razón deberías darte prisa en ir y cumplir esa misión ―dijo Menma con seriedad abrumadora mientras jalaba el cuello de la ropa de su esposo y lo sacaba fuera de allí.

Luego de aquel accidentado amanecer, Charasuke fue a cumplir con su misión sin entender muy bien la molestia de su esposo. Ya debería saber que no sería capaz de engañarlo con nadie, aunque le gustara coquetear un poco y ser algo juguetón, jamás haría algo que lastimara o traicionara a Menma. Para él su esposo era muy valioso, era una persona sumamente especial pese a que en ocasiones no se lo demostraran de la mejor manera.

Queriendo calmar la situación, luego de cumplir con su misión, Uchiha decidió consultar a su hermano mayor. Para él era la mejor opción, ya que podría explicarle como lidiar con los celos e inseguridades de un matrimonio arreglado. Después de todo, era bastante común en diversos clanes de la aldea de la hoja que se dieran matrimonios concertados en la búsqueda de mejorar los doujutsu de algunos. Uno de esos casos fue el de su hermano mayor, Itachi quien fue comprometido con otro miembro del mismo clan: Shisui. Para mantener la pureza de la línea sucesoria se comprometió a dos Uchiha, algo muy común en su clan, por lo cual Itachi debía saber lo que era lidiar con celos en el matrimonio, o en su defecto su cuñado podría darle algunas pistas para calmar la desconfianza de Menma.

Para darle un mejor panorama de como arreglar su situación Shisui e Itachi decidieron que era mejor relatarle la historia de ellos mismos en su matrimonio. De esa manera Charasuke podría ver las cosas de manera más objetiva sobre su propia situación.

 _Shisui e Itachi se conocían desde hacía más tiempo del que siquiera pudieran contar. Ellos siempre habían estado juntos dado que eran mejores amigos y primos lejanos, pero de lejanos sólo tenían la sangre porque en lo que respectaba a lo sentimental eran muy cercanos y ni hablar de lo físico._

― _Shisui estás demasiado cerca de mí ―advirtió Itachi estando en un campo de entrenamiento con Shisui abrazándolo por la espalda._

― _Eso te excita ¿verdad? ―preguntó Shisui riendo divertido._

― _Quizás lo haría si no fuera porque estás poniendo de malas a mi novia ―comentó Itachi con sarcasmo señalando a Izumi que los miraba con mala cara._

― _¡Aléjate de Itachi! ―gritó molesta y celosa Izumi._

― _¿Por qué? ―cuestionó Shisui quejándose sin soltar a su primo._

― _Porque estás tocando a mi novio, incestuoso anormal ―reclamó ella mirándolo con el ceño fruncido._

― _Es muy normal lo que hago ―se defendió del insulto con una gran tranquilidad que hacía a la niña enojarse―. ¿Qué no escuchaste nunca "al primo se la arrimo"?_

― _Pues búscate otro primo que no sea justamente mi novio ―reclamó ella jalando del brazo de su novio para alejarlo del "incestuoso"._

― _¡No quiero! ―respondió Shisui haciéndose el infantil sólo para hacerla enojar aún más―. Además, sabias que Itachi y yo íbamos juntos al bosque a solas ―remarcó la última palabra con una sonrisa ladina que la hacía desconfiar de las intenciones del otro._

― _Es por el entrenamiento ―aclaró Itachi mirándolo con aburrimiento. Las peleas de ese tipo eran frecuentes entre Shisui e Izumi y a él, sinceramente le resultaban aburridas y sin sentido._

― _Pero las otras veces en las noches te ponías muy cariñoso ―dijo fuerte y claro Shisui sólo para iniciar una nueva pelea con Izumi._

― _Lo único cariñoso era tu cerebro ―comentó Itachi separándose de él para alejarse de ambos que estaban terminando con su paciencia._

 _Itachi era novio de Izumi, pero tiempo después su padre Fugaku determinó que debía casarse con Shisui por lo que tuvo que romper su noviazgo con ella. Debido a que las habilidades y poder de ella no eran precisamente destacados, Fugaku creyó más conveniente casar a su hijo con alguien de mayor poder entre los Uchiha. Siendo su hijo mayor un doncel podría tener descendencia tanto con Izumi como con Shisui, prefiriendo al segundo por su poder ocular. Al principio Itachi se quejaba mucho y no dejaba de protestar por tener que casarse a la fuerza con alguien que él no quería, dado que él prefería a su novia y no al elegido de su padre, pero con el tiempo y la paciencia de Shisui consiguió ganarse su corazón._

―O sea que fue algo como " _tengo una pareja, no quiero casarme con la elección de mi padre, un par de revolcones después y te amo Shisui, ya me olvidé por completo de mi pareja anterior_ " ―comentó Charasuke con burla mirándolos a ambos mientras estaban sentados en la sala de la casa de Itachi.

―No digas tonterías ―reclamó el mayor de los Uchiha golpeando su cabeza.

―Cuñado ―llamó Shisui poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros―. Para personas como yo, que no eran correspondidos en un primer momento esta bien jugar a dar celos porque los hace actuar.

―¿Qué? ―cuestionó Itachi mirando mal a su esposo.

―Pero en tu caso es contraproducente ―siguió explicando Shisui ignorando la reacción de Itachi.

―¿O sea que yo no debería darle celos a Menma porque estamos casados? ―preguntó el menor mirando a su cuñado tratando de entender.

―Con la fama que tenías cuando se comprometieron tienes que dejar hasta de pensar en otras personas o te irá mal ―sugirió incitándolo a irse.

―Pero ya debería saber que no sería un infiel ―comentó molesto de que lo estuviera empujando hacia afuera de la casa.

―Pues demuéstralo y no tientes tu suerte que si él junta tus frases descuidadas y alguno que otro rumor, al que no creerá es a ti ―siguió diciendo Shisui antes de echarlo fuera y cerrar la puerta.

―Tú y yo tenemos que discutir acerca de eso de jugar con los celos ajenos ―avisó Itachi mirando a su esposo mientras estaba parado detrás de él con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

Shisui maldijo para sus adentros que por darle un consejo a su cuñado su plan de pasar un aniversario exclusivamente con su marido fuera estropeado y reemplazado por un interrogatorio sobre sus primeros pasos en el matrimonio. Cosas que creía habían quedado atrás ahora nuevamente eran tema de conversación, debido a que Itachi comenzó a analizar con cuidado esos momentos en los que, según sus hipótesis, Shisui lo había manipulado.

/

Por otro parte, mientras Charasuke estuvo ocupando su tiempo en su misión y en la visita a su hermano y cuñado, Menma había estado cumpliendo algunas misiones dentro de la aldea. Según le había ordenado Tsunade por ahora no podría ir fuera de la aldea a misiones de alto rango. Sin embargo, aprovechó el momento que tenía para entrenar a solas para descargar su ira en rocas y otras cosas utilizando su rasengan.

Ya debería estar acostumbrado a la manera en que su esposo se comportaba todo el tiempo. Aunque muchas veces se cuestionó a sí mismo en qué momento cambió tanto Uchiha. Cuando lo conoció de niños no era de esa manera, pero al reencontrarse en la academia tiempo después tenía el ego muy grande y resultaba molesto que fuera de esa manera. Más aun cuando fueron parte del equipo siete haciendo que las cosas en vez de mejorar se convirtieran en una continuación de su rivalidad de la academia. Recordaba aquellos días siendo parte del mismo equipo teniendo varios desacuerdos y misiones juntos.

 _El equipo siete había tenido muchas misiones desde las más bajas que consistían en pequeñas tareas de pasear perros o quitar las malas hierbas de los jardines hasta finalmente alcanzar las misiones importantes de clase A. Todos ellos habían conseguido exitosamente el grado de chunins por lo que se les permitía hacer esas misiones que tanto tiempo estuvieron deseando. Sin embargo, sólo en el campo de batalla trataban de ser un buen equipo, ya que fuera de éste ambos solían pelear mucho, especialmente durante los entrenamientos matutinos en el bosque._

― _Eres un haragán ―comentó con fastidio Menma al verlo distraerse durante el entrenamiento._

― _No lo soy ―respondió el otro―. Sólo que no me interesa entrenar en estos momentos._

― _Un buen shinobi siempre debe mantenerse en forma ―le recordó el rubio mirándolo con molestia―. Tu torpeza y falta de reacción suele dejar a nuestro equipo en serias desventajas al momento de pelear._

― _¿Y? ―preguntó con desinterés apoyando su espalda levemente contra el árbol que tenía cerca―. Siempre salimos victoriosos no hay de qué preocuparse._

― _Eres un completo inútil ―insultó Uzumaki negando con la cabeza al verlo con tal desinterés._

 _¿Con ese idiota se suponía que estaba comprometido? Era toda una pesadilla pensar que la persona que tendría que desposar era tan poco confiable, además de ser pésimo como shinobi. ¿A dónde se fue aquel niño que le prometió ser un gran ninja? Ahora Charasuke sólo se interesaba por ligar con chicas y divertirse sin medir las consecuencias._

 _Empero pronto les entregaron una misión que debía ser cumplida con urgencia siendo una de alto nivel tendría que dejar de lado sus reclamos para su compañero y enfocarse en lo que realmente importaba que era su deber como shinobi. La misión fue bastante complicada debido a los ninjas con extraños y poderosos kekkei genkai que los emboscaron intentando asesinar al noble que ellos debían proteger. Sakura había logrado derrotar a varios haciendo uso de sus conocimientos médicos e increíble fuerza sobrehumana. Mientras Charasuke peleaba contra algunos ninjas teniendo problemas para vencerlos, a lo que él como su compañero tuvo que asistirlo antes de que lo mataran._

 _Uzumaki se puso junto a él para protegerse las espaldas mutuamente mientras luchaban contra los que querían rodearlos. Empero ellos lograron coordinarse para atacar juntos con su rasengan y chidori. Era extraño para Menma ver al Uchiha peleando en serio cuando antes parecía no interesarle siquiera cuidar su vida. Su forma de luchar cuando estaba solo era bastante mediocre y debía ser mejorara en muchos aspectos, mas cuando estuvo con él todo pareció mejorar. Con todos los enemigos vencidos el jinchuriki se acercó a su compañero de equipo._

― _¿Por qué siempre peleas tan mal estando solo? ―cuestionó con duda._

― _Porque no tengo a nadie valioso a quien proteger ―fue la corta respuesta que obtuvo._

Pero aquello no cambiaba el hecho de que el esposo de Menma fuera un libertino que se la pasaba coqueteando. Nunca lo había visto cometer una infidelidad, pero si lo vio siendo "amigable" con sus gatitas. Al terminar sus propias misiones le pareció que teniendo tiempo de sobra lo mejor sería consultar a sus padres por algún consejo sobre el matrimonio. Por lo cual se dirigió a la casa de los mencionados a hacer una visita sorpresa. Al verlo allí ambos mayores se sorprendieron al tenerlo de visita sin su esposo, dado que ambos solían ir juntos a visitarlos frecuentemente.

―Hola, hijo ―saludó Minato al dejarlo entrar a la casa―. Qué raro que no este Charasuke contigo ¿tuvo misión?

―Sí ―afirmó asintiendo con su cabeza mientras recibía el abrazo de su madre―. Por eso quise aprovechar que esta de misión para preguntarles algo.

―¿Qué cosa, Menma? ―cuestionó Kushina sentándose en la mesa mientras su esposo servía el té junto a unas galletas para todos.

―Es sobre el matrimonio de ustedes ―comenzó a hablar claro y sin rodeos―. ¿Cómo fue su relación al inicio? Ya que fue un matrimonio arreglado me sorprende lo enamorados que se los ve aún hoy.

―Ay, qué cosas dices, cariño ttebanne ―dijo Kushina sonrojada.

―Verás ―habló Minato iniciando el relato sobre su propia experiencia―. Cuando nosotros nos comprometimos pasaron muchas cosas… ―Comenzó a recordar como conoció a la pelirroja.

 _Cuando Minato conoció a futura prometida quedó encantado por ella, por su belleza natural y su carácter tan fuerte. Era una chica que no se guardaba nada que tuviera que decir y eso era algo que atrajo su atención de inmediato. Se podría decir que para Namikaze ese fue un amor a primera vista. Para su desgracia el sentimiento no era correspondido, debido a que Kushina estaba molesta y sólo quería irse de ese país ajeno al suyo. Por causa de la masacre y pronta extinción del clan del país del remolino, los Uzumaki ofrecieron un acuerdo de dar a su heredera en matrimonio a cambio de refugio para los pocos sobrevivientes que aun había. Sin embargo, a la pequeña pelirroja no le gustaba estar en ese lugar, deseaba regresar a su casa._

― _Yo seré tu esposo_ _―se presentó Namikaze intentando tomar su mano para saludarla como los adultos le indicaron._

― _No me das mucha confianza con esa apariencia tan femenina que tienes_ _―replicó ella quitando su mano para que no la tocara._

― _Tú no eres nada femenina, Kushina_ _―regañó la tía de ella mientras jalaba su mano―. No debes hablarle así a tu futuro esposo, debes respetarlo y nunca contradecirlo._

― _¿Tienes algún problema con eso?_ _―cuestionó la joven Uzumaki mirando a Minato a la espera que dijera algo que evitara que los prometieran._

― _No, ninguno_ _―afirmó el niño rubio sonriéndole._

 _Ellos no podían congeniar bien debido a que Uzumaki era demasiado terca e independiente, odiaba que quisieran cuidarla y por ello rechazaba a cualquier hombre que se le acercara con intenciones románticas. Y ahora por órdenes de sus pocos familiares con vida debía desposar a un chico que no conocía de nada y que ni siquiera le parecía confiable. A su modo de verlo Minato era algo extraño y de apariencia débil, el tipo de persona que ella tendría que proteger. Mientras que Minato estaba fascinado por ella, le encantaba admirar los gestos que hacía en diferentes momentos por la variedad de ellos para cada emoción._

 _Según los adultos el pacto incluía que Kushina permanecería en Konoha para acostumbrarse a su futuro hogar. Con el compromiso pactado sólo faltaba que cumplieran la edad apropiada para realizar la ceremonia. Eso molestó mucho a Uzumaki por tener que vivir en aquel lugar donde todos la insultaban por ser una extrajera que se metía en sus tierras "sin permiso" y a la que nadie quería allí. Múltiples veces libró batallas con otros aldeanos y ninjas de Konoha y en cada una de ellas Minato estaba cerca observando sin intervenir._

― _¡¿Por qué siempre miras y no haces nada?! ―preguntó en un grito histérico la pelirroja al terminar de noquear a un chico mayor que ella que intentó golpearla―. ¿No me ayudas porque no soy de aquí? ¿O porque sabes que no te considero mi prometido?_

― _La verdad es que… ―pero antes de que el rubio pudiera responder la pregunta ella se dio media vuelta y huyó a su casa, avergonzada de reclamarle por no ayudarle cuando ella era más que suficiente para defenderse._

 _Sin embargo, aprovechando la soledad en la que vivía Uzumaki aquel día intentaron secuestrarla por la rareza del chakra que portaban los miembros del clan Uzumaki. La cantidad de shinobis que la atacaron la superaban y pronto se la llevarían de seguir así, pero cuando ella creía todo perdido apareció Minato a ayudarla. Él había ido con la intención de disculparse con ella y explicarle lo sucedido anteriormente, pero al verla en peligro no dudo en pelear mano a mano a su lado para que no se la llevaran. Siendo dos personas la lucha, aun en desventaja, le resultó menos tediosa a la pelirroja, quien estaba feliz de ver lo bien que congeniaba en el campo de batalla junto a él. Y más aún lo pudo confirmar al conseguir una victoria que antes le parecía imposible._

― _Gracias por tu ayuda ―dijo Kushina a Minato cuando todo terminó._

― _No hay de qué ―respondió él y rascándose un poco la nuca recordó a lo que fue―. Antes… cuando peleabas con gente de aquí no te ayudaba porque sé lo fuerte que eres, pero al ver que iban a vencerte no pude evitar ayudar._

― _¿Por qué? ―preguntó ella mirándolo fijamente―. ¿Por qué alguien tan débil y de apariencia poco fiable se metió en una pelea así?_

― _Es que eres muy importante para mí ―dijo Minato acariciando un mechón de su cabello rojizo―. No quiero que nada le suceda a la persona que quiero._

 _En ese momento el pensamiento de qué Minato era poco varonil e inútil se esfumó de la mente de Kushina y comenzó a verlo como alguien que haría todo lo que pudiera por protegerla. Desde aquella pelea su matrimonio arreglado fue el menor de sus problemas, dado que ambos comenzaron a confiar en la fuerza del otro volviéndose un gran equipo y fomentando las bases de su relación que luego llegó a ser un amor verdadero._

―Y así fue como tu madre se enamoró de mí ―dijo Minato finalizando su relato.

―¿Sólo eso? ―preguntó Menma cruzándose de brazos―. ¿Hicieron buen equipo y ya?

―No vayas a creer que fue algo como "me salvaste la vida, soy tu princesa, te amo" ―dijo Kushina fingiendo una voz chillona―. Fue por algo más.

―Tu madre no me perdonaría menospreciar su fuerza porque ella está orgullosa de sus habilidades ―comentó el rubio mayor mirando a su hijo―. Por eso lo mejor que podía hacer era apoyarla.

―Verás, Menma ―comenzó a hablar la pelirroja―. Las personas como tu padre o tu esposo suelen ser a simple vista poco confiables y débiles, pero ¿sabes algo? Cuando quieren de verdad a alguien son muy confiables.

Menma podía entender un poco como inició la relación de sus padres y encontrar cierta semejanza a su propia relación con Uchiha. Y más recordando las palabras que le dijo en aquella ocasión:

― _¿Por qué siempre peleas tan mal estando solo? ―cuestionó con duda._

― _Porque no tengo a nadie valioso a quien proteger ―fue la corta respuesta que obtuvo._

―Creo que pronto llegará ese Teme ―comentó el más joven mirando a sus padres luego de notar la hora en el reloj en la pared―. Gracias por el té y la charla ―dijo despidiéndose de ellos.

―Al contrario ―dijo su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla―. La próxima ven con tu esposo ―le sonrió ella mostrando sus dientes como siempre.

Menma simplemente asintió antes de partir de la casa de sus padres para regresar a la propia. En cierto modo reflexionó acerca de su propia situación con Charasuke, dado que, aunque Uchiha tuviera sus dotes muy por debajo de las del resto de los miembros del clan, no podía quejarse de que no mejorara notablemente cuando estaba a su lado. Ciertamente Charasuke mostró grandes habilidades de batalla estando con él a su lado, nunca protegiéndolo demás ni descuidándolo a su suerte, era una medida justa entre respeto y preocupación. Al volver a su casa se encontró con una escena que no esperaba.

―Menma ―exclamó sorprendido el moreno viendo a su esposo―. No pensé que llegarías tan tem…

―Maldito Ero-teme ―gruñó Namikaze con molestia―. ¡Me estás siendo infiel!

Cuando las charlas con sus familiares parecían haber encausado a los pensamientos del joven matrimonio a una conversación que haría que las cosas entre ellos mejorasen, el moreno tenía que ocasionar otro enfrentamiento. La pelea fue bastante ruidosa y atrajo la atención de los vecinos por breves momentos, ya que al darse cuenta de que eran simplemente ellos, supieron de inmediato que no había de que preocuparse. Ese matrimonio siempre se la pasaba peleando y sólo cuando se oía el choque entre el rasengan y el chidori las cosas se calmaban y dejaban a los demás dormir.

Peleaban por lo celos del Uzumaki, los cuales Charasuke consideraba ridículos. Según él, Menma ya debería conocerlo lo suficiente como para saber que no echaría a perder lo que tenían por una simple aventura. Sin embargo, cuando los celos provenían del Uchiha otro era el cantar y su buena amiga Sakura era testigo de ello.

Viéndolos discutir y pelear por amantes inexistentes, la de cabello rosado recordaba el tiempo donde aún eran unos chunnin y ellos dos sólo estaban comprometidos, mas no casados formalmente.

 _Sólo por recibir visitas de su amigo Gaara de la aldea vecina, el moreno dudaba de Menma y su palabra de casarse con él en el tiempo acordado. Haruno veía divertida la expresión en el rostro de su compañero de equipo al saber que Uzumaki tendría que escoltar al Kazekage durante la visita que haría en la aldea. Mientras Uchiha bufaba disimuladamente sin dejar notar su molestia ante los ojos azules de su prometido, quien pese a ser muy perspicaz en todo, atribuía la molestia de su compañero a otras cosas y no a lo que eran: celos._

― _Bien, chicos ―habló Kakashi luego de explicar lo que harían―. Como ya expliqué Menma cuidará del Kazekage mientras ustedes entrenan._

― _Deberían mandar a un jounin ―dijo Charasuke con recelo en su voz―. Es un kage después de todo, no debería ser escoltado por un simple chunin._

― _¿Estás insinuando que mis habilidades no son suficientes? ―preguntó con seriedad el rubio mirándolo con molestia._

― _Por supuesto que sí ―respondió Uchiha mirándolo desafiante―. Hasta yo podría hacer un mejor trabajo que tú._

― _Tranquilos, chicos ―pidió Kakashi interponiéndose entre ellos para evitar que se empiecen a matar―. Menma ve con el Kazekage o llegarás tarde, Charasuke y Sakura pónganse a entrenar._

 _Una vez dicho eso, su sensei al igual que el jinchuriki partieron a sus labores propias dejando a los otros dos a solas para entrenar. El azabache de inmediato sacó una de sus rosas y se acercó a su compañera de equipo con su típico gesto coqueto._

― _Sakura-chan ya que estamos solos podemos tener una romántica… ―pero antes de terminar su frase Haruno lo jaló de la oreja y comenzó a caminar._

― _Vamos a espiar a Menma con el Kazekage ―dijo con seguridad mientras caminaba._

 _Sin escuchar las réplicas de Uchiha respecto a lo mal que estaba el seguir a su compañero de equipo, ambos fueron a la entrada viendo a Namikaze recibiendo al pelirrojo de la arena de manera cordial. Luego de un breve apretón de manos ambos comenzaron a caminar por la aldea yendo hacia la oficina de la Quinta. Haruno incitaba a su distraído compañero a seguirla, ya que el otro se quedaba a cada momento hablando con alguna de sus "gatitas". Ella rodó los ojos con fastidio y jaló la ropa de su compañero obligándolo a caminar y continuar el seguimiento._

― _Sigo sin entender por qué estamos haciendo esto ―susurró Charasuke a su amiga._

― _Es que debes ver lo bien que tu prometido se lleva con el Kazekage ―contestó ella sosteniendo su cara para hacerlo mirar._

 _En efecto, Gaara y Menma se llevaban muy bien, ambos con su carácter serio y reservado podían mantener largas, aunque algo escuetas conversaciones y poco efusivas. Sin embargo, cualquiera que los viera diría que eran una pareja perfecta por la similitud en sus personalidades. Muy distinto a como se veían Charasuke y Menma quienes siempre parecían al borde de matarse por cada cuestión de la que hablaran._

― _¿Qué se supone que debo ver? ―preguntó el de ojos negros a su amiga._

― _¡Es que el Kazekage puede robarte a Menma! ―exclamó ella escandalizada como si fuera de lo más obvio―. Él tiene una buena posición en su aldea, es un excelente shinobi y muy respetado. Ya sabes lo mucho que Menma admira a los ninjas que destacan, por eso tú deberías luchar por él o te lo quitarán._

― _Si sólo es eso entonces me marcho ―avisó Charasuke con expresión neutra yéndose de allí._

 _Sakura estaba impresionada por aquella reacción, por lo cual tardó un poco en seguir a su compañero de equipo. Lo alcanzó en el puente donde solían reunirse encontrándose a Uchiha con una rosa en la mano y sus codos apoyados en la barandilla del puente._

― _Oye, Charasuke ¿por qué te fuiste? ―cuestionó la chica de cabellos rosados mientras se acercaba a él._

― _Sakura ―llamó el otro con tal seriedad que ni siquiera usó el sufijo de siempre al decir su nombre―. No puedo "ganar" a Menma porque no es una propiedad, así que, si vas a insistir en que pelee por él, desiste._

― _Pero ¿es que tú lo vas a dejar a manos de otro a pesar de que lo amas? ―preguntó ella mirándolo fijamente._

― _¿Sabes? De niños le prometí a Menma ser un excelente shinobi para que al casarnos estuviera orgulloso ―comenzó a relatar con una expresión de melancolía en su voz y sus ojos―. Me esforcé, en serio lo hice, pero nunca logré tener "habilidades excepcionales". ¿No crees que él se avergonzaría de que su esposo sea más débil que él? ―preguntó sonriendo con tristeza._

― _¿Tanto así lo amas? ―interrogó ella viendo como para Charasuke parecía difícil ver que otro era mejor elección que él._

― _Menma merece ser feliz y él sabrá a quien elije para serlo ―comentó con tristeza despidiéndose de ella con la mano alzada mientras le daba la espalda al caminar hacia su casa._

― _Ya lo oíste ―dijo repentinamente Sakura cuando se quedó sola―. ¿Tú no sientes nada por él?_

 _Detrás de un árbol cercano al puente estaba Menma recargado con sus brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados mientras oía la conversación de sus compañeros de equipo. Él era lo suficientemente hábil como para oír los murmullos de ambos mientras lo espiaban en su misión de escoltar a Gaara, por lo cual los siguió esperando respuestas para tal comportamiento. Jamás imagino que su prometido pensara de aquella forma._

Al ver sus problemas maritales continuaban como en aquel tiempo en el que eran unos tontos inmaduros (algo que al parecer no cambió demasiado) su buena amiga Sakura les aconsejó hablar con Ino y Sai para que les relatarán como llevaron sus problemas para estar juntos. Le costó mucho trabajo hacer que el testarudo matrimonio aceptara ir donde sus otros amigos, ya que tanto Menma y Charasuke se negaban a dejar que se metieran en su privacidad. Sin embargo, Haruno no iba a permitir que siguieran haciendo semejantes tonterías y a falta de un psicólogo matrimonial, mejor que escucharán a otros para poder auto analizarse.

―Bien ―habló Menma sentado en el sofá de la sala en casa de Ino y Sai―. No tengo tiempo que perder en este tipo de charlas.

―Discúlpalo, Ino-chan ―dijo Charasuke mientras le miraba con un gesto algo coqueto que hizo fruncir el ceño a su marido―. Luces tan hermosa como siempre ―comentó como solía hacer desde siempre.

―Y luego debo creer que no eres un infiel, Ero-teme ―afirmó con molestia y sarcasmo Menma mientras se cruzaba de brazos mirándolo acusador.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó mirándolo con la misma molestia―. ¿Soy amable y de inmediato soy un infiel?

―Mejor tranquilícense ―pidió Ino poniendo sus manos entre ellos para evitar que fueran a los golpes como siempre que empezaban los problemas.

―No empiecen a pelear o tendré que echarlos para que vayan a arreglar sus problemas en privado en su casa ―intervino Sai mirándolos fijamente a modo de advertencia de que no dejaría que ellos destruyeran su hogar.

―Sólo vinimos aquí porque Sakura-chan insistió en que conocer su historia haría más sencillo que solucionemos nuestras diferencias ―explicó con desinterés Charasuke.

―Si les sirve o no será cosa suya ―afirmó la rubia mientras se acomodaba en su lugar para comenzar a relatar un poco de su historia.

 _Ino era muy feliz con su novio Shikamaru hasta que éste y ella tuvieron que terminar forzadamente debido a una decisión de su clan. Según el padre de la joven rubia era mejor hacer una alianza con otro de los clanes de Konoha, por el bien de su futuro. Yamanaka sentía que esa relación no iba a ningún lado con el perezoso chico, si bien, Nara siempre fue así, el nulo esfuerzo y sentimiento que ponía en esa relación hicieron que ella decidiera cortar por lo sano al enterarse que estaba comprometida. A Shikamaru eso no le afectó mucho ¿para que negarlo? Ya que aquel día Ino lo había citado en un puesto de comida para hablar sobre aquella relación que ambos mantenían._

― _Shikamaru tengo que decirte algo muy serio_ _―habló ella con un tono firme que demostraba que no estaba jugando con aquel asunto._

― _¿Estás embarazada?_ _―preguntó espantado Nara temiendo que la noticia fuera justamente algo como eso._

― _No_ _―negó ella mientras lo miraba con el mismo horror. Si estuviera en estado sus padres la matarían y peor aún tendría un hijo vago―._ _Por suerte no_ _―repitió con alivio luego del susto pasajero._

― _Qué bueno porque pediría prueba a de paternidad para hacerme cargo_ _―bromeó tratando de calmar un poco el pesado ambiente entre ellos―. Además, no quiero que tu padre se apodere de mi mente y me lleve al altar para unirme a ti._

― _Mi padre no haría eso ―dijo ella riendo no creyendo posible eso._

― _Un padre es capaz de lo que sea por un hijo, hasta de poseer el cuerpo de su yerno ―afirmó fingiendo seriedad._

― _Mi padre no engañaría a mi mamá ―contradijo con una sonrisa divertida dándole un doble sentido a su afirmación―. Y menos con un vago como tú._

― _¿Segura?_

― _Calla_ _―ordenó ella recomponiendo un gesto de seriedad retomando la palabra de lo que iba a decir._

― _¿Qué sucede entonces?_ _―cuestionó mirándola con atención._

― _Estoy comprometida_ _―confesó mirándolo con algo de tristeza al saber que se uniría a alguien que ni siquiera conocía._

― _Entonces debemos terminar ¿verdad?_ _―razonó él deduciendo rápidamente lo más obvio._

― _¿No pedirás que tengamos un romance prohibido a espaldas de mi marido obligado?_ _―interrogó ella con pena no queriendo tener que pasar por una situación como aquella._

― _No_ _―negó de inmediato―. De todas formas, sabíamos que esto no llegaría lejos, estamos mejor como amigos._

― _Sí, me alegro de que esto se solucionara tan sencillo ―dijo ella agradecida mientras llevaba una mano a su pecho con alivio._

 _Yamanaka había conseguido terminar en buenos términos con su novio para poder cumplir con lo que se le pedía por el bien de su clan, sólo esperaba que su futuro esposo fuera igual de responsable respecto a la seriedad de su unión. Para su fortuna, Sai, su prometido, estaba pasando por una situación de lo más similar a la suya, ya que éste tenía de novia a Sakura, con quien llevaba una relación no muy sólida. Por lo cual cuando se le informó de su destino, decidió poner fin a su situación para ahorrarse problemas._

― _Según la novela que me prestó Kakashi-sensei debo mentirte y ocultar que estoy comprometido_ _―comentó Sai mirando a la chica de cabellos rosas mientras conversaban en su casa._

― _¿Estas qué?_ _―preguntó Haruno sin entender cuando sucedió eso. Los matrimonios arreglados entre los clanes de Konoha eran muy comunes, pero solían arreglarse con mucha anticipación, como en el caso de Menma y Charasuke._

― _Mis padres lo arreglaron hace poco_ _―explicó con sinceridad._

― _Ya veo_ _―suspiró ella entendiendo que cuando los altos mandos de un clan tomaban una decisión no quedaba mucho por hacer―._ _¿Y qué harás con lo nuestro?_

― _Hacerte feliz a ti y mantener sexo para reproducción con mi esposa_ _―respondió mirándola con una enorme sonrisa._

― _Pequeño idiota no lo digas así_ _―reclamó ella golpeando su cabeza con su puño._

― _Es que el libro no aclara como pedir una amante_ _―dijo sacando la novela que le había recomendado Hatake―._ _Espera quizás si pueda conseguir uno así_ _―pidió mientras ojeaba el libro buscando una página en específico ―. ¿Renunciar a todo por casarme contigo? No, ni loco en esta novela el protagonista lo hace y muere al final._

― _Mejor terminemos y veré que libros sobre esto darte_ _―dijo la de ojos verdes mientras se sostenía la cabeza buscando paciencia para no matarlo allí mismo._

― _Aunque seas fea siempre tendré un espacio en mi hígado para ti_ _―comentó el moreno mientras se dirigía a la salida._

― _Es un espacio en el corazón_ _―corrigió ella suspirando pesadamente por el enojo._

― _En tu caso te doy un lugar en mi hígado porque siempre fuiste una patada para él_ _―explicó el de ojos oscuros recibiendo un fuerte golpe de parte ella por haberle dicho aquello._

 _Luego de terminar ambos con sus respectivas parejas, se casaron tal y como los clanes acordaron. Sai e Ino llevaron su matrimonio con calma hasta que llegaron algunos problemas de querer y no querer volver con sus antiguas parejas, causando algunos celos en su pareja formal. Tuvieron varios malentendidos felizmente resueltos antes de que finalmente pudieran amarse el uno al otro sin la paranoia de que serían dejados por otro/a._

―¿Eso es todo? ―preguntó Charasuke con su cabeza apoyada sobre una de sus manos mirándolos con aburrimiento.

―¿Así de sencillo fue todo? ―cuestionó Menma arqueando una ceja a la espera de algo, no sabía muy bien qué, pero sentía un vacío que no lo ayudaba a identificarse con ellos.

―No sé que es lo que esperaban ―dijo la rubia con voz tranquila mirándolos sin entender.

―No sé, algo más interesante ―elevó la voz Uchiha mirándolos con frustración―. Algo como que Sai te fue infiel con Sakura o que Shikamaru saboteara tu boda y te secuestrara de allí.

―No sucedió nada de eso ―zanjó Sai mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

―Y por eso su matrimonio es aburrido ―se quejó el portador del sharingan cual niño pequeño al que no se satisface.

―Al menos no todos son infieles como tú ―declaró Uzumaki mirando mal a su pareja.

―¿De nuevo con eso? ―preguntó exaltado Charasuke frunciendo el ceño ante tal acusación.

―¿Me dirás que me lo estuve imaginando? ―cuestionó con una mirada de enojo.

―¿Engañaste a Menma? ―preguntó la rubia tapando su boca ante el asombro mientras Sai los miraba con curiosidad esperando la respuesta de Uchiha.

―¡Y en nuestra propia casa! ―reclamó enojado el de ojos azules mientras preparaba un rasengan, ya que de sólo recordarlo se enfurecía con su esposo.

―Comer ramen del Ichiraku no cuenta como infidelidad ―protestó Uchiha mientras preparaba un chidori para contrarrestar el posible ataque de su esposo.

Luego de decir eso ambos volvieron a enfrascarse en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo como la que tuvieron en su propia casa en el momento en que Menma descubrió la "infidelidad". A causa de ello terminaron destruyendo la sala de la casa de Ino y Sai consiguiendo que los dueños los echaran a ambos, ya que además de considerarlos aburridos destruyeron todo sólo por una pelea por una simple cena. El matrimonio Uchiha-Uzumaki caminó de regreso a su hogar mientras seguían peleando e insultándose, debido a ello consiguieron captar la atención de su maestro, Kakashi. Hatake había ido a hacer las compras para la cena y al ver a sus antiguos alumnos peleando como cuando sólo eran unos mocosos se acercó a ver que les sucedía.

―Hola, chicos ―saludó el de cabellos plateados sonriéndoles animado.

―Hola, Kakashi-sensei ―saludó Charasuke mientras Menma sólo inclinaba un poco la cabeza a modo de saludo.

―¿Por qué están discutiendo? ―cuestionó mirándolos con atención a ambos―. No los veía pelear desde que sólo estaban comprometidos y eran unos adolescentes hormonados y celosos.

―Es que Menma es un Dobe ―respondió el moreno mirando de reojo a su pareja.

―Charasuke es un Ero-teme desconsiderado ―gruñó con fastidio.

Al jinchuriki no le molestaba en sí que el otro estuviera comiendo ramen de otro lugar, para él era una nimiedad. El problema era que nunca supo como expresarse correctamente para hacerle saber a Charasuke que sí le importaba, no era la persona más romántica del mundo ni mucho menos se comportaría como las "gatitas" de su marido, pero sí quería darle pequeños detalles. Sin embargo, su esposo se la pasaba más tiempo halagando la comida de las "amables" mujeres que se le acercaban que la suya y eso era lo que lo ponía de malas. Con él se quejaba cuando cocinaba ramen por no ser su comida preferida ¿pero de Ichiraku sí comía? Eso le parecía sospechoso.

Viendo que sus alumnos estaban pasando por un mal momento, Kakashi decidió tener una charla con ellos para amenizar las cosas entre ambos. El joven matrimonio fue con él para ver que les podía aconsejar su antiguo maestro. Al llegar a la casa se encontraron con Obito allí limpiando la casa en lo que su esposo no estaba, se saludaron de manera informal dado que Obito era un Uchiha por lo que hace tiempo que conocía a Charasuke y lo trataba como a un sobrino.

―¿Otra vez en problemas, mocoso mujeriego? ―preguntó el mayor de los Uchiha mientras reía a carcajadas del menor.

―Cállate ―ordenó con molestia mientras se cruzaba de brazos con enojo, manteniéndose sentado en la mesa al lado de Menma, quien se mantenía serio, casi ajeno a la conversación.

―No los molestes, Obito ―dijo Kakashi golpeando su cabeza al momento de pasar detrás suyo para sentarse a su lado―. Ya bastantes problemas tienen ¿no te parece?

―Chicos ―llamó el de cabello plateado con tono nostálgico―, ustedes me recuerdan a como éramos Obito y yo cuando estábamos más tontos.

―¿No será jóvenes? ―preguntó Menma queriendo corregir.

―Seguimos jóvenes, mocoso malhumorado ―afirmó Obito.

―Tan jóvenes que Kakashi-sensei tiene que comprar viagra ―se burló Charasuke sonriendo de lado―. Parece que el "pájaro" cantó hasta morir.

―Repite eso si te atreves, niño consentido ―retó Obito a su familiar mientras estrellaba las manos en la mesa mirándolo con desafío parándose de la silla siendo imitado por Charasuke.

―Ya, cálmense los dos ―exigió Menma jalando el cuello de la camisa de su esposo obligándolo a volver a su lugar.

―Chicos, las parejas en ocasiones creen odiarse al ser comprometidos para casarse, pero verán que con el tiempo pueden llegar a enamorarse como nosotros ―explicó Kakashi retomando el tema por el que se los llevó a su casa.

Hacía varias semanas que esos dos estaban peleándose más de lo normal por lo que quería recordarles que ellos eligieron casarse por amor, ignorando por completo que sus clanes les habían remarcado que lo suyo era por conveniencia. Él y su esposo Obito eran los que mejor entendían el asunto de pasar del odio al amor con un matrimonio de por medio. Por lo que siendo Menma y Charasuke dos conflictivos que parecían odiarse a momentos y a otros amarse con locura, su experiencia personal les serviría.

 _Uchiha Obito, un joven alegre al que le gustaba distraerse en el camino siempre había estado enamorado de su compañera de equipo Rin, pero para su mala fortuna él ya estaba comprometido con otra persona. Una seleccionada por su clan por ser un prodigio y excelente shinobi, llegando a superarlo, pese a no querer admitirlo en voz alta. Además de ser su otro compañero de equipo._

― _Llegas tarde, Obito_ _―reclamó Kakashi mirándolo con los brazos cruzados enojado por su retraso. Todo el equipo ya estaba listo para la misión con excepción de Obito, como siempre._

― _Es que estaba ayudando a una anciana con sus compras_ _―se disculpó rascándose la nuca con pena, mientras Rin reía suavemente y Minato sólo negaba con la cabeza con su expresión de calma de costumbre._

― _Esa es otra de tus patéticas e inventadas excusas_ _―siguió regañando Hatake mientras lo señalaba con el dedo y lo miraba acusador._

― _¿Quieres pelea, Bakakashi?_ _―preguntó Uchiha mirándolo con los puños en alto listo para iniciar una pelea como siempre que discutían._

― _Cuando quieras, inútil_ _―aceptó Kakashi el desafío imitando su postura, listo para ir a los golpes._

― _Ya, ya ambos dejen de pelear por favor_ _―pidió Rin interviniendo como siempre que ellos se ponían testarudos respecto a sus tonterías―._ _Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes dos_ _―suspiró cansada de que no pudieran pasar ni un día en paz._

― _Es que no puedo creer que ese antipático adicto a las novelas cursis tenga que ser mi compañero_ _―declaró Obito cruzándose de brazos haciendo un berrinche infantil._

― _Tú ni siquiera pareces un verdadero varón con esa actitud de idiota inocentón_ _―afirmó Kakashi mirándolo con burla oculta bajo su máscara. Parecía estar serio, pero bajo la tela que cubría su boca había una sonrisa altanera―._ _Sin contar con que eres miope._

― _No es miopía_ _―negó de inmediato completamente ofendido._

― _¿Es ceguera?_ _―interrogó el de cabellos plateados mirándolo con aburrimiento_ _―. Tarado y ciego ¿quién lo diría?_ _―rodó los ojos dejando de prestarle su atención, o al menos fingiendo no hacerlo._

― _No te golpeo sólo porque no le pego a los "delicados"_ _―siguió buscando pelea Uchiha atacando la condición de Kakashi._

― _¿O será en realidad porque temes perder contra mí como siempre?_ _―preguntó Hatake mirándolo con algo de burla mientras bostezaba exageradamente antes de volver con su sensei a ver lo que harían en la misión._

 _Ellos siempre se daban pelea por las cosas más sencillas e insignificantes. Sin embargo, guardaban cierto respeto mutuo, Obito jamás golpeó a Kakashi por respeto a su condición de doncel, pero cuando entrenaban se golpeaban como iguales y eso era lo que Hatake más agradecía. Odiaba desde el fondo de su alma cuando lo querían tratar como a una mujer por el simple hecho de poder engendrar vida como una, mas Obito nunca ponía ese tipo de molestas consideraciones hacia él y lo trataba como lo haría con cualquier chico._

 _Eran buenos amigos, o al menos así fueron hasta que les dieron la noticia de que los habían comprometido, desde allí la relación de ambos había cambiado mucho. Desde el momento en que se casaron, entre ambos se hicieron la vida miserable mutuamente se la pasaban peleando, decían no sentir nada por el otro, pero aun así se ponían celosos de cualquiera que se le acercará a su pareja. Eso sin contar que en más de una ocasión tuvieron relaciones sexuales que negaban fueran amor, sólo cuando tuvieron obstáculos que los llevaron al borde de un rompimiento definitivo fueron capaces de aceptar sus propios sentimientos y decir como se debía que se habían enamorado._

Finalmente, la cena, junto con el paseo por los recuerdos del matrimonio de Kakashi y Obito, llegó a su fin haciendo que Charasuke y Menma vieran que no estaban tan mal en su matrimonio y que el hecho de que fuera arreglado no era un impedimento para negar que estaban enamorados como el primer día en que se conocieron. Aunque su primer encuentro era el primer roce con el sentimiento de amor, el cual fue madurando poco a poco hasta su matrimonio, del que no estaban tan insatisfechos ni lo estuvieron en los primeros tiempos. Al menos no tanto como su maestro y la pareja de éste según lo que les habían relatado durante la velada. Así que un poco más a gusto con lo que ellos tenían, Uzumaki y su esposo se despidieron de los mayores y se encaminaron a su casa conversando de lo que les contaron esa noche.

―Al menos no estamos como esos idiotas ―comentó Charasuke con las manos en la nuca en gesto despreocupado―. ¿Qué es eso de "te odio" pero te follo? ―preguntó riendo levemente sin entender como su maestro y familiar llegaron a la cama y seguían negando lo obvio, cuando él y Menma no eran capaces de negarse a lo que sentían y menos cuando se entregaban en la cama.

―O "amo a alguien más, pero también a ti" ―dijo Menma recordando otra charla que les habían dado sobre cosas habituales en matrimonios arreglados.

―Aunque mi favorito son los despechados ―continúo bromeando el moreno mirándolo con una sonrisa―. "Me arreglaron el matrimonio y quiero mantener un amante".

―Da gracias que no te hice lo mismo que mi madre a mi padre ―afirmó Menma con más seriedad ante el fugaz pensamiento de que su esposo hubiera querido tener a una (o varias) "gatitas" aun estando casado con él.

―No creo haber tenido la paciencia para lidiar con eso sin cometer alguna tontería al menos ―respondió Uchiha sabiendo de aquella historia que en ocasiones Kushina le contó, a su modo de ver las cosas era una especie de amenaza de que no tentara demasiado su suerte con Menma.

―¿Más de las que ya cometes? ―cuestionó mirándolo apenas de reojo mientras disimuladamente caminaba un poco más cerca del azabache.

―Esas tonterías las hago por ti, no lo olvides ―contestó con un guiño de ojo mientras lo tomaba de la mano para continuar caminando agarrados.

―Te amo ―habló repentinamente Uzumaki sorprendiendo al de ojos oscuros que no sabía cómo reaccionar al no estar acostumbrado a eso, casi siempre él daba el primer paso―. Aunque no pienso ni de chiste decírtelo seguido, pero tampoco esperare a que alguien ande detrás de ti para que lo sepas ―confesó frunciendo el ceño con aquella expresión de seriedad que no dejaba lugar a dudas que jamás aceptaría que alguien se interpusiera entre ellos.

―También te amo y no quiero perderte para ver cuán estúpido soy ―respondió Charasuke atrayéndolo hacia él para robarle un rápido beso para regalarle una sonrisa sincera al separarse de sus labios.

―Eso puedes hacerlo de gratis ahora ―comentó con burla el de ojos azules.

―Exacto… ―asintió embobado con aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba hasta que notó lo que le había dicho―. ¡Digo no!

Un comienzo para la vida en pareja orquestado por la conveniencia de los distintos clanes de Konoha, una sociedad regida por las alianzas como garantía de lealtad en vez de confianza en la palabra y honor de la otra persona. Muchas parejas se unieron de aquella manera, varias con mala suerte de principio a fin, pero algunas tuvieron la fortuna de aprender a amar con el tiempo, mas nadie tenía la suerte que Menma y Charasuke de haberse podido enamorar antes de casarse y de seguirlo haciendo cada nuevo día que compartían ya casados.

OWARI


End file.
